Ordinary Love
by Viselle
Summary: Ada berbagai cara untuk bercerita. Dan ini adalah caraku menceritakan kisahku pada kalian.


Disclaimer © **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(Saya cuma minjem karakter yang beliau buat untuk fanfiksi saya)

 **Ordinary Love**

by

 **Ann**

…

Main chara : OC, Midorima Shintarou, Kuroko Tetsuya, Taiga Kagami.

Pairing:

Midorima Shitarou x OC

Kuroko Tetsuya x OC

Taiga Kagami x OC (yang ini masih dipertanyakan)

 **Peringatan** : AU, OOC (Sesuai kebutuhan cerita), Typo, Gaje (Silahkan anda berpendapat sendiri), fic pertama saya di FKnBI

Tidak suka? Mungkin bisa tekan tombol ' **Back** ' atau ' **Close** '

dan

Selamat membaca!

...

 _Ada berbagai cara untuk bercerita. Dan ini adalah caraku menceritakan kisahku pada kalian._

...

Namaku Kaminari Fuko, siswa kelas dua SMU Teiko. Tinggi 158 centimeter, memiliki rambut coklat yang sedikit mengikal sepanjang bahu, dengan mata berwarna merah-kecokelatan, orang sering menyebutnya dengan _hazel_. Baru-baru ini—seminggu yang lalu tepatnya, aku jatuh cinta. Bukan pada kapten tim basket sekolahku yang begitu diidolakan siswi-siswi di seantero sekolah, atau pada cowok model yang selalu diikuti para gadis ke mana pun ia pergi, atau pada si imut berwajah _innocent_ yang bikin cewek-cewek pengen meluk dia—termasuk salah satu sahabatku, atau pada si hitam-ganteng yang bikin gadis-gadis takut sekaligus jatuh hati, dan jelas bukan pada si rambut ungu yang doyan makan _snack_ itu. Tetapi pada si kacamata, yang seringkali membawa benda-benda aneh di tangan atau tasnya setiap hari. Yup, namanya Midorima Shintarou. Cowok berambut hijau yang "dulu" kupikir _nggak_ ada keren-kerennya. Aku malah sempat menjulukinya "aneh", bahkan aku selalu mengolok-olok temanku Yuki yang tergila-gila padanya.

Aku kena karma, itulah yang terjadi. Pada akhirnya sihir _three point_ Midorima menjeratku. Ya, aku jatuh cinta padanya saat melihatnya memasukkan tembakan tiga angka dari seberang lapangan. Gila! Itu keren _banget_!

Aihara Yuki—teman sekelas sekaligus _partner in crime-_ ku, pasti akan menertawakanku jika dia tahu bahwa aku sekarang _naksir_ Midorima. Hm ... mungkin dia tidak akan tertawa, tapi bakal _ngamuk_ karena aku juga suka pada cowok yang dia taksir. Bisa-bisa aku dikubur hidup-hidup olehnya. Tapi tak apa, kan Midorima belum jadi milik siapa-siapa, jadi, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkannya. Kalau pun akhirnya aku harus bersaing dengan sahabatku sendiri untuk mendapatkan abang Shintarou tersayang tak apa. Yang namanya cinta kan memang harus diperjuangkan.

...

Hari ini jam istirahat setelah menghabiskan makan siang, aku, Yuki dan Yui—lengkapnya Narahashi Yui—pergi ke Perpustakaan. Tidak aneh bagi Yuki dan Yui yang memang seringkali menghabiskan waktu di sana, tetapi aneh bagiku yang sebenarnya agak tidak menyukai datang ke perpustakaan. Aku suka membaca—sangat suka malah, tetapi aku tidak suka pergi ke Perpustakaan, aneh bukan?

Yah, sebenarnya kedatanganku ke Perpustakaan hari ini memiliki motif tertentu, motif yang tidak diketahui kedua sahabatku.

Kami duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan. Sementara Yui tenggelam membaca sebuah novel cinta, Yuki asyik mengerjakan PR yang seharusnya dikerjakan di rumah, dan aku terus-terusan memandang ke pintu masuk Perpustakaan. Aku memang sengaja memilih tempat duduk yang memiliki akses melihat ke pintu dengan jelas.

Lengang. Seperempat jam berlalu begitu saja, dan hanya kami bertiga yang menghuni Perpustakaan, selain petugas Perpustakaan pastinya.

 _Kapan dia datang?_

 _Semoga dia cepat datang._

 _Apa dia tidak akan datang ya?_

Kalimat-kalimat itu silih berganti muncul dalam kepalaku.

"Sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang kautunggu?" Yuki meletakkan pensilnya dan mata abu-abunya lurus ke arahku. Yui juga ikut-ikutan menutup bukunya dan menoleh ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa menyengir dan menggaruk kepalaku yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Bukan apa tapi siapa," ujarku mengambang.

"Jadi, siapa?" Kali ini Yui yang bertanya.

Aku meringis. Memandangi kedua sahabatku, lalu menelungkup menyembunyikan wajah di meja. "Aku _nggak_ berani bilang," aku mengakui.

Sebelah alis Yuki terangkat. "Kenapa?" Ia bertanya.

Yui mengangguk-angguk, membuat rambut cokelat muda sebahunya bergoyang-goyang mengikuti geraknya. "Iya, kenapa?" Ia membeo.

Tetapi pertanyaan mereka tidak terjawab karena dua mahluk Tuhan paling seksi masuk ke dalam Perpustakaan.

Detak jantungku langsung berhenti, kemudian memacu dua kali lebih cepat di atas normal. Aku tak bisa memalingkan mataku darinya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Midorima seganteng itu? Bagaimana bisa sebelum ini aku menganggapnya "aneh"? Bagaimana bis— _Stop!_ Aku harus menghentikannya, jika tidak ... Perlahan kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Yuki. Dan ... sepertinya Yuki tahu aku bersikap aneh. Tetapi aku mengabaikannya, aku belum siap jujur padanya kalau aku juga naksir Midorima.

Si tampan berkacamata berlalu, melangkah menuju sudut yang berbeda dari tempat kami duduk. Namun, lain halnya dengan mahluk seksi yang satu lagi—yang satu ini hanya seksi di mata Yui, tidak di mata aku maupun Yuki. Kuroko Tetsuya melangkah ke meja kami, tersenyum dan menyapa kami semua. Aku dan Yuki membalas sapaannya, sedang Yui seperti biasa, tertunduk malu dengan wajah memerah, padahal mereka sudah _jadian_ sejak tiga bulan yang lalu.

Setelah itu Yui pindah ke meja lain bersama Kuroko, menghabiskan sisa waktu istirahat siang bersama. Sedang aku dan Yuki masih tetap di tempat kami semula.

Mata abu-abu Yuki berkali-kali melihat ke arahku. Aku tahu ia ingin bertanya, tetapi selalu urung membuka mulutnya menanyaiku. Yuki memang berbeda denganku yang terlalu jujur—bahkan kadang aku tidak bisa menghentikan omonganku sendiri kalau sudah bicara atau marah. Yuki pendiam, bahkan terkesan dingin di mata orang lain, ia buka tipe yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Dan untuk masalah ini aku rasa ia tidak akan berani menanyaiku secara blak-blakan, ia akan bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri, atau menceritakannya pada Yui, dan akhirnya Yui yang akan bertanya padaku. Aku tidak ingin ia tahu dari orang lain tentang ini. Yang artinya aku harus membuat pengakuan padanya, aku harus bilang kalau aku juga menyukai Midorima Shintarou. Dan itu harus dilakukan secepatnya.

...

"Yuki!" Aku berteriak memanggil Yuki yang sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan ruang kelas setelah bel pulang berbunyi.

Gadis berambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, menungguku sampai di sebelahnya.

"Ada waktu?" Aku bertanya karena biasanya Yuki punya kegiatan lain sepulang sekolah, entah itu kegiatan OSIS atau latihan kendo. Ia siswa yang sibuk, dan aku kebalikannya.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Yuki balik bertanya. Dari raut wajahnya mungkin dia bisa menduga apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu. Sebentar saja, paling lama setengah jam," ujarku berusaha santai, padahal di dalam jantungku jungkir-balik tak karuan.

Yuki akhirnya mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaanku. "Mau bicara di mana? Di sini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengedarkan mataku ke sekeliling, koridor jelas bukan tempat yang sesuai untuk melakukan "pengakuan".

Aku menggeleng. "Kita cari tempat yang lebih sepi saja."

Kami berdua berjalan bersama di koridor yang masih ramai sebab bel pulang baru berbunyi tak kurang dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Aku berdua diam, tak seperti kami yang biasa, yang selalu tak pernah kehabisan bahan obrolan. Keadaan menjadi canggung di antara kami, dan aku benar-benar tak nyaman. Aku tidak ingin pertemanan kami rusak hanya karena ketidakjujuranku.

Akhirnya setelah berjalan hampir sepuluh menit kami sampai di koridor yang mengarah ke taman samping sekolah. Tempat ini lengang, jarang dilalui siswa maupun guru, apalagi setelah pulang sekolah. Tempat yang sempurna.

"Aku mau mengaku," ujarku memulai, tetapi setelah itu aku diam, sibuk meneguhkan hati untuk bicara.

"Apa?" Yuki mendesak dengan tak sabar.

Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat membentuk senyum sedih. "Aku mau minta maaf," ujarku pelan.

"Untuk?"

Aku menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku menyukai Midorima." Akhirnya kukatakan juga, tetapi aku tak merasa lega sama sekali—belum. Kupandangi Yuki, ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tidak aneh, Yuki memang termasuk orang yang peka. Ia pasti menyadari tingkahku tadi siang.

"Aku tahu." Yuki akhirnya bicara setelah jeda yang cukup panjang.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Sedikit," jawab Yuki pendek.

"Yakin?" tanyaku lagi. Aku tahu ia marah, dan kalau mungkin ia akan mencekikku—ini hanya pemikiranku.

Mata Yuki memincing ke arahku, kedua tangannya terlibat di depan dada. "Aku kesal karena kau tidak mengatakan padaku bahwa kau juga suka pada Midorima," ia mengaku. Aku cuma bisa menyengir. "Tapi apa boleh buat, Midorima emang keren sih." Aku mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kok bisa kausuka padanya, bukannya dulu kaubilang dia aneh?" tanya Yuki.

Aku cengengesan. "Karma," jawabku, "karena dulu aku suka _ngejelek-jelekin_ dia."

"Rasakan," ledek Yuki.

Aku tertawa, dan akhirnya ia juga ikut tertawa.

...

Setelah hari "pengakuan" itu, aku resmi jadi _fansgirl_ Midorima. Tiap hari aku mencari sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan cowok berkacamata itu, segala hal tetangnya berusaha kuketahui, dari yang ia sukai sampai yang tidak disukainya. Bahkan aku sampai mencari tahu tentang _Lucky item_ -nya. Bisa dibilang sekarang aku menggilai Midorima Shintarou.

Aku pergi ke Perpustakaan setiap hari—bersama Yuki dan Yui tentunya—karena cuma di situ aku bisa melihat orang yang kusukai, sebab aku dengannya beda kelas. Melirik diam-diam ke arahnya yang duduk terpisah jauh dariku, beberapa kali mata kami bertemu dan aku langsung tertunduk malu.

Seringnya aku heboh sendiri menceritakan tentang Midorima pada teman-temanku. Tentang ia yang begitu hebat main basket, tentang otaknya yang cemerlang, tentang—pokoknya semua tentang Midorima. Awalnya Yuki ikut heboh sepertiku, ikut bercerita tentang Midorima, sampai-sampai Yui bosan mendengar cerita kami. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini ada yang berubah, Yuki tak lagi terdengar antusias. Hanya aku yang masih selalu berkisah tentang Midorima. Yuki lebih banyak diam saat aku bercerita. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya apakah perasaannya pada Midorima mulai menghilang. Tetapi aku tak pernah menanyakannya, aku terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanku hingga selalu lupa bertanya tentang apa yang dirasakan Yuki.

Hari berlalu, bulan berganti dan aku masih menyukai Midorima, tetapi masih tak ada perkembangan. Aku tak lebih dari seorang pengagum rahasia yang tak berani menyatakan cinta. Hingga akhirnya suatu kejadian membuatku memberanikan diri.

Hari itu, seperti biasa aku, Yuki, dan Yui berada di perpustakaan. Yuki dan Yui asyik dengan buku mereka, sedang aku asyik menunggu kedatangan Midorima dengan sebuah buku terbuka di depanku—buku yang sebenarnya hanya untuk kamuflase. Lalu Midorima datang bersama Tetsuya. Seperti biasa Tetsuya langsung menghampiri kami dan Midorima mengambil tempat di sudut yang berbeda. Semua akan sama seperti biasanya, andai saja saat itu Midorima tidak tersenyum ke arahku sebelum ia duduk.

Midorima tersenyum—jika sudut-sudut bibir yang terangkat sedikit bisa disebut senyum, maka Midorima memang benar-benar tersenyum saat itu. Dan senyum itu ditujukan padaku. Aku serasa terbang. Sepanjang sisa jam istirahat itu aku melayang. Sampai-sampai aku melupakan bukuku saat Yuki dan Yui menarikku keluar Perpustakaan.

"Tunggu!" Midorima memanggil saat kami sudah berada di luar Perpustakaan.

"Bukumu ketinggalan, Kaminari." Midorima menyodorkan buku milikku.

"Eh... Eh-iya, lupa..." Aku salah tingkah. Bagaimana tidak, Midorima ternyata tahu namaku.

"Terima kasih, Midorima-kun," ucap Yuki. Sedang aku hanya bisa diam melongo.

Midorima mengangguk dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah kemudian berlalu.

Malamnya aku memikirkan Midorima lagi. Midorima tahu namaku dan tadi ia tersenyum padaku, apa itu artinya ...

...

Hatiku berbunga-bunga hingga berhari-hari setelah kejadian di Perpustakaan itu, pemikiran tentang perasaanku yang bersambut dengan Midorima merajai pikiranku. Aku jadi sering berandai-andai tentang hubunganku dengan cowok itu, dan aku menceritakan tentang rangkaian mimpi-mimpi itu pada teman-temanku. Saat itu tak sedikit pun aku memikirkan perasaan Yuki. Aku hanya terfokus pada perasaanku sendiri.

...

Hari ini aku kembali datang ke Perpustakaan tetapi hanya sendiri, Yuki dan Yui yang merupakan anggota OSIS terlibat persiapan Festival Sekolah. Sedang aku yang tidak mau repot-repot berorganisasi memiliki waktu senggang yang lebih banyak, dan untungnya Midorima juga tidak ikut OSIS. Jadi, ia masih akan datang ke Perpustakan hari ini.

Lengang. Perpustakaan hari siang ini lebih sepi dari biasanya, hanya aku dan Midorima, serta petugas Perpustakaan. Beberapa kali kucuri lirik ke arah cowok berambut hijau itu, memerhatikan dirinya yang tengah asyik dengan bukunya. Saat aku tengah asyik memandanginya, ia mengangkat kepala, mata _emerald_ nya mengarah lurus kepadaku, aku tersentak lalu membuang muka. Kedua tanganku terangkat menutupi kedua belah pipiku. Wajahku pasti semerah kepiting rebus sekarang.

"Hai."

Suara itu? Dengan gerak kaku kuangkat mataku. Dan sekali lagi aku bertatapan dengan _emerald_ milik abang Shintarou pujaanku.

"H-hai." Aku menjawab dengan kaku. Gugup sudah membuang kepercayaan diri yang biasanya kupunyai.

Midorima menarik kursi di depanku dan duduk. "Sendirian? Mana temanmu?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengah.

"Mereka sedang sibuk menyiapkan Festival Sekolah, biasa anak OSIS," jawabku berusaha santai meski debar jantungku kini tak lagi normal.

"Oh."

Aku menatapnya, rupanya dari dekat ia terlihat berjuta-juta kali lebih tampan.

"Dia anggota OSIS ya?"

"Eh?" Aku gelagapan. "B-bukan."

Sebelah alis Midorima terangkat. "Bukannya kaubilang tadi dia anak OSIS."

Dia? Eh, siapa dia? Perasaan tadi yang kudengar: "Kau anggota OSIS ya?" Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku salah dengar.

"Dia siapa?" Akhirnya aku bertanya.

"Temanmu yang rambutnya hitam sepunggung dan selalu dikuncir, Aihara Yuki."

 _Deg!_ Kenapa Midorima malah menanyakan Yuki.

"Iya, dia dan Yui juga," sahutku dengan nada sebal.

"Oh, begitu."

"Kalian sekelas?" Pertanyaan lagi.

"Aku dan Yuki?" Aku memastikan. Midorima mengangguk.

"Ya, kami sekelas? Kenapa? _Naksir_ ya? Dari tadi _nanyain_ Yuki terus."

"Eh? A-anu..." Midorima gelagapan, wajahnya langsung memerah.

Seketika itu juga kebahagiaanku sirna sudah. Ilusi itu! Aku sempurna tertikam ilusiku sendiri. Aku ingin tertawa dan menangis di saat bersamaan. Tertawa karena kebodohanku yang mengira Midorima suka padaku. Menangis karena sudah jelas aku patah hati. Midorima menyukai Yuki bukan aku.

...

Keesokan harinya aku memasuki sekolah dengan langkah gontai, badanku lemas, aku kurang tidur semalam. Bukan karena menangis—hal ini juga membingungkanku, semalam aku tidak menangis sama sekali. Aku patah hati tetapi tak ada air mata untuk mengungkapkan rasa sakit itu. Aku kurang tidur karena harus mengerjakan PR Matematika sampai jam satu dinihari.

Saat aku memasuki kelas Yuki dan Yui sudah ada di sana. Dan ketika aku melihat Yuki, seketika rasa sakit itu menghujamku. Perasaan terluka karena tidak menjadi orang yang dipilih. Argh! Itu bukan salah Yuki, tapi ... aku tak bisa memandangnya tanpa teringat tentang hal itu. Aku melangkah mendekati mereka, melewati tanpa menyapa.

"Kau kenapa?" Yui yang duduk di depanku langsung berbalik dan bertanya. Ia pasti menyadari wajah kusutku.

" _Nggak_ kenapa-napa," sahutku seadanya.

Yuki hanya melihat ke arahku, tidak bertanya apa-apa. Baguslah, lebih baik jika ia tak mengajakku bicara.

Prittt!

Suara peluit berbunyi nyaring. Seketika kami bertiga menoleh, terlihat puluhan anak klub basket berlari di lapangan yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kelas kami.

"Tetsu-kun!" Yui berteriak penuh semangat, lalu melambai pada pacarnya yang tentu saja balas melambai padanya.

Tepat di sebelah Kuroko, Midorima berlari. Sial! Kenapa aku harus melihatnya di saat seperti ini. Dan lagi kenapa pula ia harus tersenyum. Jika tidak untukku, sebaiknya kau tidak usah senyum sekalian Midorima-kun. Aku membuang muka, tidak mau melihatnya.

Kurasakan sodokan di tulang rusukku. Sekali, kuabaikan. Dua kali, masih kuabaikan. Tiga kali, aku menoleh dan memasang tampang garang. Ternyata pelakunya Yuki yang duduk bersebelahan denganku.

"Ada Midorima tuh." Ia memberi kode dengan ibu jarinya agar aku melihat ke lapangan.

"Peduli amat, biarin dia mati sekalian," sahutku ketus.

"Hey, itu keterlaluan!" Yuki protes. Rupanya mendoakan pujaan hatinya mati membuat emosinya keluar.

Aku memandang Yuki. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku yang dipilih? Pertanyaan itu berputar di kepalaku.

"Terus kenapa? _Nggak_ suka?" sahutku emosi.

"Kau kenapa _sih_?" Yuki menatapku bingung, begitu pula dengan Yui.

"Fuko, kau kenapa?" Yui beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiriku, tetapi sebelum ia sempat mendekat, aku berdiri dan berderap ke pintu, mengindahkan seruan mereka yang memanggil namaku.

...

Aku terus berjalan di koridor, melangkah tanpa arah, aku perlu bergerak untuk melampiaskan kemarahan yang memenuhi diriku sekarang. Tanpa sadar aku malah melangkah ke gedung olahraga. Tepat saat aku akan melewati pintu, anak-anak klub basket yang baru selesai latihan pagi keluar, dan di antara mereka tentu saja ada Midorima. Aku sudah siap balik arah ketika Kuroko menyapaku. Aku tak menjawab sapaan itu, hanya menatap lurus pada Midorima lalu berbalik dan pergi.

"Dia kenapa ya?"

Sayup-sayup kudengar Kuroko berujar. Tetapi apa peduliku padanya, aku bahkan tidak peduli saat bel masuk berbunyi nyaring.

...

Kaleng-kaleng minuman soda berguling di sekitarku. Kosong. Isinya sudah berpindah masuk ke perutku. Begitulah kalau seorang Kaminari Fuka sedang marah, aku akan menghabiskan berkaleng-kaleng minuman soda dingin untuk menghilangkan emosiku. Dan itu berhasil. Emosiku surut, tetapi yang tertinggal kini adalah perasaan bersalah pada teman-temanku, terutama pada Yuki. Harusnya aku tidak boleh menyalahkannya. Harusnya aku berbesar hati menerima kekalahanku, dan mengikhlaskan Midorima. "Yuki, maaf ..."

Aku menandaskan isi kaleng terakhir minuman berkarbonasi yang kubeli, lalu melempar kalengnya ke bak sampah yang tak jauh dariku.

"Sial!" Aku meruntuk pelan saat kaleng yang kulempar membentur dinding bak sampah dan berakhir di atas tanah.

"Fuko-chan ..."

Tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Pasti Yui. Dan benar saja, gadis berkacamata itu kini duduk manis di sebelahku setelah memunguti kaleng-kaleng minuman soda yang kubuang sembarangan dan memasukkannya ke dalam bak sampah.

"Kau kenapa?" Yui bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Jangan bilang _nggak_ kenapa-napa ya, karena aku tahu pasti ada apa-apa. Bahkan tadi Tetsu-kun sempat menanyakan tentangmu."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Memandanginya. Menimbang apakah aku akan bercerita padanya atau tidak? Tetapi jika tidak dikeluarkan masalah ini akan menggerogotiku, mengubahku menjadi orang yang menyebalkan.

"Yui, maaf ... aku ..." Lalu bibirku dengan begitu saja menceritakan semuanya, beberapa kali aku berhenti untuk menarik napas dalam, guna menenangkan diri, dan kembali bercerita. Semua kuceritakan padanya. Tentangku, Midorima, dan Yuki.

Aku menunduk dalam setelah menyelesaikan ceritaku. "Aku merasa jadi orang jahat, Yui," ujarku, "dalam hatiku, aku menyalahku Yuki. Kesal padanya karena Midorima lebih memilihnya."

Yui menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak salah, wajar jika kita menyalahkan seseorang saat kita sedang tersakiti," ia berkata, "asal kau tidak menyalahkannya terus-terusan."

"Rasanya aku tidak sanggup bertemu Yuki."

"Kenapa? Masih marah padanya kah?"

Kali ini aku yang menggeleng. "Aku malu. Aku sudah bersikap bodoh dengan menyalahkannya."

"Lalu kau mau menghindar selamanya? Jangan, semakin hal ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut, semakin sulit diselesaikan." Yui menasehati.

"Aku setuju."

Kami berdua menoleh, mendapati Kuroko berdiri di belakang kami. Sejak kapan dia ada di sana?

"Tetsu-kun?"

Kuroko mengangguk pada Yui lalu duduk di sebelahku. Aku duduk di tengah, dengan Yui dan Kuroko mengapitku di kedua sisi.

"Masalah ini harus diselesaikan, Kaminari," ujar Kuroko.

"Caranya?"

"Minta maaf pada Yuki, dan jelaskan keadaan sebenarnya. Jangan biarkan dia salah paham."

"Salah paham? Kenapa dia bisa salah paham? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang ini?" tanyaku bingung. Aku menunggu, tetapi tak ada jawaban dari Kuroko, lalu aku berpaling pada Yui. "Ada yang kalian sembunyikan dariku." Aku langsung tahu saat melihat ekspresi Yui. "Katakan," desakku.

"Mm... kemarin aku dan Yuki lihat yang di Perpustakaan."

"Yang mana?" Aku bingung.

"Kau dan Midorima-kun, waktu kalian duduk hadap-hadapan."

"Eh? Yuki lihat?" Yui mengangguk. "Terus?"

"Dia pergi, kami _nggak_ jadi masuk. Sepertinya dia salah paham sama kalian, dia pikir kau dan Midorima ..."

"Dan tadi pagi dia masih _ngasih_ tahu aku tentang Midorima?"

Yui mengangguk. "Dia _ngedukung_ kalian kok. Dia bilang kalau memang Midorima-kun suka padamu, dia bakal mundur teratur."

Aku terdiam. Rasa sesal bertubi-tubi menghujamku. Apa yang kulakukan? Aku menyalahkan Yuki atas semuanya, sedang dia ...

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Aku memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Fuko-chan, sudah." Yui meraih tanganku dan menggenggamnya. "Semuanya masih bisa diperbaiki," ujarnya.

"Benar." Aku menoleh pada Kuroko. "Semua masih bisa diperbaiki."

Aku memandangi mereka berdua bergantian. Mereka menyemangatiku, memberiku dukungan untuk melakukan sesuatu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku.

"Kalian benar, semua masih bisa diperbaiki."

...

Udara sore di penghujung musim semi terasa dingin, kurapatkan syal dan jaketku untuk mengusir hawa dingin itu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menunggu di dalam, terhindar dari udara dingin. Tetapi aku ingin sedikit menghukum diriku dengan satu-dua jam berada di udara dingin untuk menunggu Yuki selesai latihan kendo. Suara _shinai—_ pedang bambu yang digunakan untuk latihan kendo—beradu dan seruan anggota klub yang tengah berlatih menemaniku menunggu _,_ membuat penantian ini tak terlalu membosankan.

...

"Yuki!" Aku memanggil dan melambai penuh semangat saat melihat Yuki keluar dari _dojo_.

"Fuko?" Yuki tampak bingung melihatku. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya setelah berada di dekatku.

"Menunggumu," jawabku santai. "Aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi pagi," aku menambahkan, "ucapanku keterlaluan. Maaf ..."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan," ujar Yuki. "Berapa lama kau menungguku?"

"Tidak lama kok, cuma ..." Aku mengangkat telunjuk dan jari tengahku. "... dua jam."

"Hah? _Ngapain_ coba, di luar kan dingin. Dan lagi kau benci dingin kan?" Yuki mengomel, "Lagian kaubisa minta maaf besok pagi, atau lewat telepon, repot amat."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Harus hari ini dan langsung," ujarku.

Yuki memandangku sebentar sebelum berkata, "Sudahlah. Sekarang kita pulang saja."

Aku menggeleng lagi. "Aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ke mana?"

"Makan donat, ada kafe baru di dekat stasiun. Beli lima gratis satu, aku yang traktir."

"Tapi—" Tanpa mengacuhkan protes Yuki aku segera menarik tangannya.

...

"Seharusnya Yui juga diajak," ujar Yuki setelah menghabiskan donat keduanya. Kami sekarang berada di kafe bernama **Rainbow**. Kafe yang menyajikan beraneka donat dengan beragam pilihan toping yang bisa dipilih dan dipesan pengunjungnya. Kami mengambil tempat di bagian sudut, di meja berbentuk segi panjang dengan dua sofa berwarna krem untuk dua orang, yang saling berhadapan.

"Sebentar lagi dia juga datang," sahutku.

"Sip. _Nggak_ asyik kalau cuma kita berdua," kata Yuki.

"Sebentar lagi bakal _rame_ kok." Yuki memandangku bingung setelah aku mengatakan hal itu.

"Memangnya—" Kalimat Yuki menggantung, dan matanya kini memandang ke pintu masuk kafe. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya, tersenyum saat melihat tiga orang yang baru masuk. Dengan semangat kulambaikan tangan pada Yui, Kuroko, dan Midorima.

"Maaf menunggu," ucap Kuroko saat sampai di meja kami.

" _Nggak_ masalah kok," ujarnya sambil berdiri. "Kau duduk di bagian dalam Midorima-kun." Aku menarik Midorima dan mendorongnya duduk di sebelahku, di bagian dekat dinding kaca. Tak luput dari perhatianku bahwa Yuki mengamati lekat-lekat interaksi kami berdua. Cemburu kah ia padaku?

Yui mengambil tempat di sebelah Yuki, dan Kuroko menarik sebuah bangku bersandaran rendah dan menempati bagian yang kosong, tepat menghadap dinding kaca.

Di luar kafe sore mulai berganti malam, cahaya matahari perlahan menghilang dan berganti dengan cahaya lampu-lampu jalan.

Kami mengobrol dengan asyik, ditemani donat dan bergelas-gelas jus, meski yang mendominasi obrolan adalah aku, Yui, dan Kuroko, dua orang lainnya hanya sesekali menimpali dan lebih banyak diam.

Kulirik jam tanganku, pukul setengah delapan, sudah waktunya.

"Aku mau ke toilet," ujarku lantang seraya berdiri, tak lupa kubawa tas, jaket, serta syalku.

"Aku ikut," ujar Yui.

Tak ada protes dari Yuki, ia terlalu asyik memandangi gelas jusnya yang masih tersisa separuh hingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku, Yui, dan Kuroko sedang dalam upaya melarikan diri. Begitupula dengan Midorima, cowok berkacamata itu begitu takzim memandang keluar kafe melalui dinding kaca hingga tak sadar kami sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

...

"Apa begini tak apa?" tanya Yui.

Sekarang kami berada di luar kafe, memerhatikan dua sejoli berbeda jenis kelamin yang terlihat bingung karena hanya tinggal berdua.

"Tak apa, demi kebaikan," ujarku menenangkan. "Ayo kirim pesannya, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko mengangguk dan mulai mengetik pesan di ponselnya. Aku juga melakukan hal sama, mengetik pesan untuk Yuki.

" _Apa yang kaulihat kemarin itu tak seperti yang kausangka. Midorima mendekatiku bukan karena suka padaku, tetapi dia ingin bertanya tentangmu. Dia suka padamu, Yuki, bukan padaku._ _"_

Aku menekan tombol kirim, dan beberapa detik kemudian Yuki terlihat mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesanku. Bahkan dari jauh aku bisa melihat kalau sahabatku itu salah tingkah. Wajahnya pasti merah sekarang karena malu ditinggal berduaan saja dengan Midorima.

Aku mengirim satu pesan lagi untuknya:

" _Kami sengaja meninggalkan kalian berdua supaya kalian bisa bicara. Jangan sia-siakan kesempatan langka ini. Nggak usah sok jaga image, ntar malah si Midorin diambil orang lagi, tapi bukan aku loh, aku mah dah nggak minat lagi. :v_

 _Ganbatte! :')"_

Yuki membaca pesanku, dan dari raut wajahnya sepertinya ia kesal. Besok pasti ia akan melancarkan protes pada kami bertiga—atau hanya padaku dan Yui. Tapi itu harus menunggu besok, sekarang ia harus menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih penting. Midorima Shintarou.

"Kalau mereka _nggak_ jadian juga keterlaluan," ujarku.

"Betul. Kan sudah dapat kesempatan bagus," Yui mengiyakan.

"Midorima-kun harus lebih berani," kata Kuroko dengan wajah kalemnya. Kami berdua mengangguk, dengan mata yang masih mengawasi dua sejoli di dalam kafe.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tangan kiriku digenggam erat, aku menoleh pada Yui dan ia mengucap maaf tanpa suara kepadaku.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku, membentuk huruf "O" dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. "Tenang, Yui. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Aku kan kuat," ujarku berseloroh tetapi raut wajah Yui tidak berubah, ia masih saja mengkhawatirkanku. "Jangan khawatir, oke? Aku kan cepat _move on_." Kubalas remasan tangannya, berusaha menegaskan padanya bahwa aku memang baik-baik saja.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka," kata Kuroko.

"Ide yang bagus, lagipula di luar sini dingin." Langsung kusuarakan persetujuanku.

Kulepas tangan Yui dan mendorong pelan gadis itu ke arah Kuroko. "Antar dia pulang ya, Kuroko-kun," ujarku.

"Kita pulang sama-sama saja," protes Yui.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau jadi pengganggu."

"Tidak kok." Pasangan itu berkata berbarengan.

Aku tersenyum pada mereka. "Aku ingin sendirian dulu," pintaku.

"Tapi—"

Yui tak sempat menyelesaikan protesnya karena Kuroko sudah meraih tangannya dan menariknya pergi. Kuroko memang pengertian.

"Ayo, Yui-chan, kita pulang," ujarnya, "sampai jumpa besok, Kaminari."

"Yup. Sampai jumpa besok." Aku menunggu hingga mereka sudah agak jauh, baru kemudian berbalik dan pergi. Sebelum pergi masih sempat kulayangkan pandanganku ke dalam kafe. Yuki dan Midorima tampak sedang berbincang, keduanya kelihatan serasi di dalam sana. Aku tersenyum. Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar. Mereka berdua memang sudah seharusnya bersama.

Aku segera melangkah menjauh, menapaki jalanan kota yang cukup padat malam ini. Separuh hatiku lega dan bahagia untuk mereka, tetapi separuhnya lagi masih berdenyut karena luka yang berdarah. Aku menengadah, mencoba mengusir sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari sudut mataku. Aku tidak boleh menangis. Tidak sekarang, saat aku masih berada di keramaian. Aku mempercepat langkahku, setengah berlari agar segera sampai di rumah. Akhirnya aku berlari, menggerakkan kakiku secepat yang kubisa.

 _Duk!_

Kakiku berhenti bergerak, badanku oleng hingga akhirnya jatuh terjerembab di atas aspal. Kepala bagian kiriku dihantam sesuatu, itulah yang membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan hingga jatuh. Dengan pandangan mataku yang tak telalu fokus, aku dapat melihat benda bulat berwarna oranye menggelinding menjauhiku. Seseorang rupanya sudah melempar bola ke arahku. Yah, mungkin dia tidak sengaja. Tetapi rasanya tetap saja sakit.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara orang berlari, semakin lama semakin mendekat, lalu seseorang berucap, "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

Aku menolehkan kepala, sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang melempariku dengan bola. Namun, aku tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Pandanganku terhalang oleh air mata yang tanpa persetujuannku mengalir keluar dari sudut-sudut mataku. Aku kembali menunduk, kali ini tak kucegah butiran-butiran itu, kubiarkan saja mereka menetes ke atas aspal. Satu ... dua ... tiga ... empat ... kemudian semakin banyak yang jatuh.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis? Sakit ya?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa daya. "Sakit sekali," aku menggumam, "benar-benar sakit." Tangisku menjadi, keluar dalam isakan yang memilukan.

Kudengar orang yang melempariku bola semakin panik, ia mengatakan berbagai macam hal, tentang dokter, rumah sakit, taksi dan tangisanku yang seharusnya dihentikan. Tetapi apa peduliku, yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah menangis. Menghabiskan segalanya. Mengeluarkan semua rasaku pada Midorima malam ini, agar besok aku bisa bertemu mereka dengan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahku.

...

Satu jam kemudian aku duduk di bangku taman dengan sekotak susu hangatdi tanganku, pemberian orang yang melepariku dengan bola, yang kini duduk berjarak di sebelah kiriku.

Kami duduk dalam hening. Aku tak bersuara, ia pun enggan.

"Aku tidak suka susu." Setelah lama akhirnya aku membuka mulut.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Aku asal ambil saja tadi, yang penting hangat karena kau kedinginan," ia menyahut.

"Makasih," ucapku.

"Tak masalah, hanya sekotak susu," ujarnya. "Tapi apa kauyakin tidak ingin pergi ke Rumah Sakit?"

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Tapi tadi kau menangis, kupikir—"

"Tangisanku bukan karena bolamu kok, meski tadi itu memang sakit. Tetapi bukan itu alasan utamaku menangis," potongku cepat.

Ia menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Maaf membuatmu panik."

"Lupakan saja," ujarnya.

Lalu kembali kami ditemani hening. Diam-diam kulirik dia, dari penerangan minim yang kudapat dari lampu jalan, aku yakin cowok ini bertubuh tinggi. Dan kaus lengan pendek yang ia pakai jelas menyembunyikan otot bisep, bahu, dan perut atletis, yang terbentuk oleh latihan rutin. Rambutnya terlihat berwarna gelap di bawah penerangan seadanya, sesekali terlihat kemerahan, sesekali terlihat hitam, tak jelas. Dan matanya, aku tak bisa mengenali warnanya. Di bawah lampu yang lebih jelas atau pada siang hari pasti aku dapat mengetahui warnanya.

Kualihkan pandangan darinya, memandang sekeliling. Aku baru menyadari bahwa yang di depanku kini adalah lapangan basket, dan bola yang tadi mengenaiku berada tepat di bawah salah satu ring.

"Kau pemain basket ya?" tanyaku. Semoga jawabannya tidak, harapku dalam hati.

Sayangnya jawabannya adalah sebaliknya. "Ya. Aku bermain waktu di Amerika, dan aku berniat masuk klub basket di sekolah baruku nanti."

Ah, lagi-lagi aku bertemu pemain basket.

"Kau baru pindah?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Tiga hari yang lalu."

Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum. "Semoga betah di sini," ujarku tulus. Entah mengapa ucapan yang terdiri dari empat kata itu membuatnya kaku, dan tiba-tiba memalingkan muka. "Terima kasih," sahutnya serak.

Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Sepertinya hari ini mulutku memang sering melakukannya. Jadi, daripada aku membuat kesalahan lebih banyak lagi sebaiknya aku pulang saja.

Aku berdiri, memutar tubuhku menghadapnya. "Terima kasih," ucapku sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," ujarnya.

"Untuk ini." Aku mengangkat kotak susu.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyukainya," sahutnya.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin berterima kasih."

Ia melambaikan tangan, isyarat agar aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya. "Untuk yang tadi aku minta maaf," ucapnya.

"Tak masalah, anggap sekotak susu ini gantinya," sahutku. "Sekarang saatnya aku pulang." Aku berputar dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Hei!"

Kuhentikan langkahku dan menoleh padanya. Ia berdiri beberapa meter dariku. "Aku Kagami Taiga, siapa namamu?"

"Kaminari Fuko," kujawab pertanyaannya lalu kulambaikan tangan, kemudian aku berbalik dan meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

...

Keesokan harinya aku datang awal ke Sekolah. Belum terlalu banyak siswa yang datang saat aku melangkah di koridor yang akan membawaku menuju ruang kelas 2-3. Aku melangkah dengan santai, sesekali berhenti untuk menyapa seorang teman yang kukenal.

"Kaminari Fuko."

Aku berhenti melangkah, kuputar tubuhku ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku.

Bukankah itu ...

"Hai, kita ketemu lagi," sapanya.

Aku mengamatinya baik-baik. Rambutnya ternyata memiliki warna yang unik, percampuran dari merah gelap dan hitam. Dan matanya, kali ini aku dapat mengenali warnanya. Merah. Sungguh warna yang berani.

"Tidak ingat padaku ya? Kita bertemu semalam, aku orang yang melemparmu dengan bola basket."

Mana mungkin aku lupa, aku hanya merasa terkejut mendapatinya di sini, di sekolahku.

"Aku ingat kok," sahutku. "Jadi, kaupindah kemari?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Dan kita akan jadi teman sekelas."

Aku mengangkat alis. "Dari mana kautahu?"

"Aku baru saja menemui wali kelas, saat kulihat daftar nama calon teman baruku ada nama Kaminari Fuko. Aku berharap itu kau, dan tenyata itu memang kau."

"Kenapa kau berharap itu aku?"

Kagami menganggkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu lagi," jawabnya tak jelas.

"Kenapa kauingin bertemu denganku lagi?"

Anehnya, jantungku berdebar tak karuan sekarang. Menunggu dengan was-was jawaban darinya.

"Karena aku ingin melihat senyumanmu."

"Hah?!"

"Semalam terjadi sesuatu yang aneh di sini," Kagami menyentuh dada kirinya. "Saat melihatmu tersenyum."

Aku tidak bisa bicara. Hanya bisa memandangnya dengan wajah bodoh dan mulut terbuka, tanpa suara. Aku bahkan hanya bisa melihat saja saat ia berlalu dan meninggalkanku.

Itu tadi apa? Apa maksudnya ia suka padaku?

Oh, Tuhan. Aku memang berharap mendapatkan cinta yang baru. Tapi ... ini terlalu cepat.

...

 _ **fin**_

...

Halo, salam kenal semuanya. Saya Ann, author baru di fandom Kuroko no Basuke Indonesia, mohon bimbingannya. *-*

Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di sini, sebenarnya sudah lama pengen bikin tetapi belum dapat ide yang pas. Yang ini juga pengennya dipublish nanti aja, atau _nggak_ dipublish sama sekali. :v Tapi karena ancaman seseorang, saya kebut ketik hari ini dan langsung publish. *takut kena rajam kalo ga publish*

Buat Azalea dan Yui, makasih udah minjemin OC kalian ya. Dan maaf kalo OC kalian yang saya masukin di sini _nggak_ sesuai sama yang kalian mau. *yang penting udah kupasangin sama Midorima dan Kuroko*

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca fanfiksi saya. Maaf jika ada kekurangan.

See ya,

Ann *-*


End file.
